Welcome To Hell
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: What happens when Clare's mom forces her to leave Degrassi? Rated M for later Chapters. DISCONTINUED
1. New School

**Clare's POV**

I just started Lake Hurst I can't believe my parents sold the house. I miss my Eli, we still date, but I'm still upset. It's the middle of the year and my parents decided to go their separate ways I swear they hate me.

I stood outside of my new school I miss Eli so much I could only think about him. We had taken pictures of ourselves I bought my favorite five with me. One of Eli and I kissing, one of Eli and I on a date, one of Eli standing behind me with his head on my shoulder and one arm around my waist, one of us in Morty laying in the back, and the other of both of us showing off our matching piercings, then there was a few of Eli, Adam, and I some were of us making faces at the camera, some were candid, and there was one of us being serious like in group photos where we all smiled looking at the camera.

Eli and I both cried when I cleaned out my locker at Degrassi. It was the first time I've ever seen Eli cry, Adam looked like he was going to cry too, but he held back the tears. I was just happy to remember that Eli's coming to get me after school I'm not sure if he's bringing Adam. I then held back the tears and walked inside.

There weren't any uniforms so it was ok I guess. I wore skinny jeans and a Dead Hand t-shirt Eli had given me, it smelt just like him. I then went to my locker, opened it, and took out some books, I wasn't ready to put up the pictures of Eli and I, I thought it'd be better to take them all to class.

"You must be new here" I heard a voice say

"Yea, I'm Clare" I looked over as I shut my locker

There stood a tall(about the same height as KC) guy with dark brown hair cut short with no bangs, a red t-shirt, and baggy blue jeans.

"I'm Matt" He said casually leaning against a locker "What's your first class I'll take you there?"

"It's Mr. Garret's Algebra class" I said

"That's my first class too, and after" he said as we started to walk

"Mrs. Dawson's English 3, then Chemistry, then lunch at noon, then History, if I don't skip by then."

"Skipping classes on your first day? And nice piercing."

"Thank you I just got it done last week."

"Well we're here."

I took a seat in the middle of the class just like Eli and I used to. I tried so hard not to go through the pictures of us because I missed him so much. I kind of wish I did put them in my locker.

"Today kids we are going to open our books and work on page 35 numbers 1-10."

It didn't take me long to do the problems I was done within the ten minutes I was a few chapters a head of them. I then put my head down I still wasn't myself.

I had classes with Matt for my first and third classes he met me outside of all of them to make sure I got to my next one on time, we have lunch together. He was nice and he was like a big brother.

**Eli POV**

Clare left school yesterday morning and we both cried. I tried not to cry in front of her, but when she hugged me, then kissed me the realization kicked in. I'm now walking the halls on my own.

"Eli you're moping" Adam said to me

"Sorry man, I just really miss Clare"

"So do I it's not the same without her here."

"I know, at least I have this bitchass piercing and pictures, plus I'm picking her up after school."

"Can I come with or do you two need your own time."

"Honestly Adam, I'm not sure if I'll make it though the day without her here, I mean I'll probably get a new English partner and I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"So you're just going to skip English?"

"It's either that or break down, and I broke down yesterday I don't need that again."

"Yea dude, they sent you home."

"Well now to class."

I dreaded class, but it was the only time I could clear my head. I dreaded everything about school now I felt like half of me was missing. I needed Clare, just as much as or if not more than she needs me.

I couldn't even make it through to lunch I had to find Clare.

"Adam it's lunch Clare's at Lake Hurst I'm going to see her, wanna come?"

"Hell yea"

We then went drove off.

"So what if she has class now?"

"I get to see her for what 5 minutes, the point is I still get to see her"

"Ok, so how will we know where she is?"

"We'll just have to figure something out. Trust me we _will_ see her"

When we got to Lake Hurst I noticed it was very different from Degrassi it didn't have basket ball courts from what I could see and the parking lot was small. I decided to park on the street because Morty would attract attention and I didn't need that.

When we got inside I noticed there were a few classrooms there were also double doors which marked the entrance and separated the cafeteria and library from other classes.

I noticed Clare walking with some guy and her head was down so I told Adam to hide behind the lockers.

**Clare POV**

"Clare, want to have lunch together so you're not alone, you've been walking with your head down just about all day, I don't know you too well, but that either means something's up or you just like looking at your shoes."

"Yea I like looking at my shoes" I said sarcastically.

"Clare!" I heard a familiar voice call

I looked up and seen Eli I couldn't even move I was so shocked.

"Do you know him?" I heard Matt ask

I was too speechless to reply. Matt nudged my shoulder to move, but it was like my feet were nailed to the floor.

Eli then ran up to me and I dropped my books. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Eli what are you doing here?"

"I missed you, I mean whenever I thought about you I would rub my ear and think back to when I asked why you had to pick out such painful piercings…"

"And I gave you hot sauce to take your mind off the pain." I giggled

"Oh I have a surprise for you and what class are you in?"

"Actually my lunch is this period, I wasn't aware that they let you out for lunch, so what's this surprise tattoos?" I said sarcastically

Just then I seen Adam come from behind the lockers.

"Clare!" he yelled coming over "Degrassi just isn't the same without you I can't deal with a moping Eli all day and be depressed at the same time."

"Oh Adam" I said hugging him

"So who's this guy?" Eli asked looking at Matt.

"Oh this is Matt he's a friend and in a few of my classes…well my first, third, and lunch, he made sure I didn't get lost going to them. Matt this is Eli and this is Adam." I said introducing them

"Hey man, thanks for taking care of Clare. I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you." Eli said as he still embraced me

"She wasn't any trouble and I just wanted to make sure she didn't get lost, but she just looked at her feet all day is that normal for her?" Matt asked

"No it's not" Adam said

Eli lifted my face up to look in my eyes. "You've been crying your eyes are all blood shot and red" he said seriously

"I just missed you Eli" I said holding onto his shirt "I missed you too Adam"

"We better go so we don't get in trouble by a teacher, Matt since you've taken care of Clare how about I treat you to lunch?" Eli said as he pulled away

"It's cool, but I'll tag along and pay for myself" Matt added.

"To the Dot?" I asked

"The Dot it is no complaints." Eli said

"How are we getting there and what's the Dot?" Matt said

"My car and it's a restaurant we like to eat at" Eli announced as we walked out of the school.

"Where did you park Morty?" I asked looking around the parking lot

"On the street I figured he'd attract too much attention and we don't need that."

"How would a car attract too much attention?" Matt asked

"Oh Morty is a hearse" I added Matt looked shocked.

"Guys no rainbow puke please when I'm with you" Adam added

"Adam you can just turn your head" Eli commented

"Just let me know when" Adam said as he ran up to Morty

"So you really drive a hearse?" Matt questioned noticing a hearse parked a few feet away

"What did you think Clare was kidding" Eli rolled his eyes

"Yes I did" Matt said

I giggled

"So what's rainbow puke?" Matt asked

"Dude, you'll find out soon enough trust me" Adam said

We stayed quiet and just walked Eli had his hand around my neck the whole time and my hand was around Eli's waist, then we got to Morty.

"Adam I can't wait any longer turn your head" Eli said

"Rainbow puke time" Adam said to Matt as he turned his head

Just then Eli pinned me up against Morty and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. Matt cleared his throat "So that's rainbow puke…"

"We better go" Eli said

We all got inside I sat next to Eli and both Adam and Matt decided to lay in the back of Morty, then we drove off to the Dot.

"So I didn't know you have a boyfriend Clare" Matt announced

"You never asked."

Eli then turned the music down.

"Eli you kept your nails black?" I said looking down at his hand

"Oh, Clare you should know that Degrassi might be able to determine how I dress, but they can't determine how I look and it doesn't say I can't wear black nail polish in the handbook."

"Or guy liner for that matter" Adam added

"Wow Eli, and no one said anything?" I replied

"Tried to, but I pointed out that the handbook does not state that a guy can't wear nail polish or black under his eyes."

"So Eli, you wear guy liner and nail polish?" Matt asked

"Only black" Eli replied

"And you're ok with this Clare?" Matt asked

'I wouldn't have him any other way" I replied to him as I looked over at Eli with a small smile on my face

Just then we stopped at a red light and Eli grabbed my chin and turned his head, I felt his warm lips up against mine as he kissed me tenderly.

Just then I heard Adam "Rainbow puke guys"

I looked at Adam who was no longer laying down, but instead on his knees facing Eli and I.

"Adam aren't you supposed to be laying down or something?" Eli asked

"Dude aren't you supposed to be driving?" Adam finished.

"Red light Adam" Eli said

"Not anymore" Adam announced as Eli started to drive.

The rest of the way was quiet as we got to the Dot.


	2. The Dot

**CLARE POV**

"So this is the Dot" Matt said as we got out of Morty

"Yea this is it." Adam announced

"Why don't we sit outside?" I asked walking over to a table

"Sure" Eli and Adam said

We all then went to sit down and when I went to sit next to Eli, he grabbed my waist and pulled me on his lap.

"We're not eating now so there's no reason as to why you can't sit on my lap" Eli said with his hangs around my waist.

"So Adam how did you come up with the term 'Rainbow Puke'?" Matt asked

"Well I was looking at stuff online with Fi and she found a room decorated with lots of color and said that it looked like Hello Kitty thrown up all over it. Well when Eli and Clare made out they seemed so lovey-dovey it would make Hello Kitty throw up rainbows so I thought 'Rainbow Puke'." Adam laughed

"Clare welcome back, I heard you moved" Spinner said walking up to the table "So can I get you guys drinks?"

"Thanks Spinner, and I'll have a Sprite" I said

"I'll have a Sprite too" Eli said

"Make that three" Adam added

"Make that four" Matt said

"Four Sprites coming right up" Spinner said after taking our order.

"So Adam, how is Fi?" I asked

"She's doing good, but Drew isn't talking to me because we both want to date Fi so don't ask about him please."

"Well Adam, I don't think you should worry about Drew since he's cheated on Alli and everyone knows it and if Fiona's smart like I know she is she'll definitely date you over him"

"Well, what about my condition she's got to know that by now." Adam added

Then Drew walked by

"Clare, Eli" Drew said as he smiled and nodded at Eli and I "Adam you know Fiona isn't going to date you, you're not a guy" Drew said

"Well Drew" I said as I moved Eli's arms and stood up "Adam's twice the man you are, he would never cheat on his girlfriend like you cheated on Alli and trust me Fi knows about that, the whole school knows. I don't forgive you for what you did to Alli and you have no right to tell your brother he's not a man" I yelled

"Don't you mean sister?" Drew said

"No I mean brother, regardless how Adam was born he's still and always will be Adam and you're just a hypocrite for saying that after you stood up for him."

Drew then left and walked away and I sat down on Eli's lap. Just then Spinner came out with our drinks.

"Guys ready to order?"

We then placed our orders. We all got cheese burgers and fries only Eli and I decided to share a large plate of cheese fries.

"Thank you for sticking up for me" Adam said

"No problem" I added

"So you seem to be doing a lot better than earlier when I first met you Clare" Matt said

"That's because she's happy" Adam replied

"How's home and my Dead Hand shirt?" Eli said

"Home is well, home don't ask and I've taken a liking to my Dead Hand shirt"

"What's wrong with home, Clare" Adam asked

"Well there's now fighting between my mom and I about everything, she's mad I'm depressed." I said sipping on my sprite

Eli then chuckled.

"What's so funny Eli?" I said with a smirk on my face

"Well when my parents are home they're upset because I'm depressed not mad"

"Oh and Eli since you're taking me home you'll know where I live and my mom works nights" I said with a devious smile.

"Wow Clare is that your way of insinuating that I should stop by tonight?"

"It's more my way of telling you to stop by, my mom leaves at 6."

"Ok guys new subject, so Matt tell us about yourself" Adam said

"Well what do you want to know?"

"How did you meet my Clare?" Eli asked

"Well I seen her standing at her locker and I thought I should ask if she was new to the school"

"Oh" Eli replied

"Any questions for us?" I asked

Spinner then gave us our food and I moved off Eli's lap and sat in the chair next to him as we began to eat I was now in the middle of Eli and Adam.

"How long have you and Eli dated for?"

"Well we've been going out for about two months." I said

"Don't be afraid to ask anything we're all open books, any friend of Clare's is a friend of ours" Adam said

"Ok Adam why did your brother call you a girl?"

"Well I'm FTM female to male transgender. It only bugs me when someone calls me a girl." Adam said

"So Clare and Eli are you to in love?" Matt asked

"Do you need to even ask that" Adam said sarcastically "They're so lovey-dovey they'll make Hello Kitty want to throw up."

Eli rolled his eyes "If you must know I love and need Clare, she's my other half"

"And I love and need Eli just the same he completes me"

"And you can fall in love with someone within two months?" Matt said

I looked over at Eli who was giving Matt a death glare.

"Dude, you don't know them, they spend all their free time together, like now, and then after school Eli will go home im Clare to see if she's online, then at 6 when her mom leaves Eli will go over Clare's till who knows when. They know everything about each other so how can they not be in love?" Adam stated

"Clare what class do you have next period?" Eli asked me changing the subject

"History why?" I asked

"Well, I'm thinking of skipping so I don't get a new English partner."

"Luckily for me we don't have partners, but why don't you just see if you can work alone or work with Adam?" I said as I ate a cheese fry

"Good idea, I knew there was a reason why I love you so much."

"Eli was English the only class you had with Clare?" Matt asked

"Yea since I'm in eleventh grade and she's in tenth."

"So Eli, you're a year older than Clare, but in the same English class?"

"Yea, what can I say I have a genius for a girlfriend." I smiled at Eli

"I'm in advanced English which is why I'm in English 3 I told you that earlier Matt." I explained

"Oh I must've forgot, so Clare who do you have for History next?"

"Mr. Green." I said

"Ok so do I, I'll take you there and like earlier I'll walk to you all your classes so you don't get lost." Matt said

"Clare, I think I see Fiona inside lets go talk to her" Eli said as he got out of his seat

"We'll be right back" I stated as I followed Eli

He took my hand and we walked inside.

"Emma is there a place Clare and I can talk just the two of us it's kinda an emergency" Eli said

"Sure since its you two, but don't do anything inappropriate." Emma said looking at us

"We won't I promise" Eli said

Emma then lead us to a room in the back then left Eli and I to be alone.

"I don't like that Matt guy I think he's into you Clare" Eli blurted out

"Eli, he's been like a big brother to me." I stated

"Aren't you two the same age?" Eli said

"Yea, but he's taller so for now that makes him a big brother and that's it nothing more" I said sweetly "unless I find out that he's younger than me then he's a little brother" I said sarcastically

"I still don't like him" Eli said

"It's ok he's helping me and he can't come between us remember I love you Eli and I'm lost without you not to mention depressed"

"That's true you were depressed earlier and it hurt me to see you like that" Eli said grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him into a hug.

We started making out after that Eli's kisses were so sweet and passionate I didn't want to stop.

"Ahem" Eli and I then jumped and stopped

We looked over to see Matt.

"Sorry guys he said he really needed to talk to you and didn't take no for an answer" Emma said as she walked by.

"What is it we still have 10 minutes before we leave" Eli said looking at his phone.

"Aren't you two going to finish your food, plus there's the check too" Matt said

"Fine we'll be right there" Eli said angrily

Matt then left

"Ok so I really hate him now" Eli said

"Don't worry he's gone now, so where were we?" I said as I grabbed Eli's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.

We didn't kiss for long before we left the room.

"We're back" Eli said sarcastically

"I told him not to go back there." Adam said

I giggled. "Don't worry Eli and I kept our hands to ourselves"

"Only because Emma asked us not to do anything inappropriate" Eli commented

"Don't worry Eli, we'll be cuddling later as we watch movies."

"No Twilight, Edwards"

"Fine I'll just think of some other vampire movie" I said sarcastically

"Why do you need vampires?" Eli asked

"I don't **need** vampires, just you" I said sweetly as I was looking at Eli

We then kissed.

"Rainbow Puke guys" Adam said

"Seriously" Matt added

Eli then paid for lunch, apparently Adam and Matt had already paid for their lunch.

We then got in Morty and Eli drove me to Lake Hurst. I didn't even want to go back.

When we got there Matt was already exiting the back of the hearse and moved to the passenger door.

"Adam keep your head down" Eli said

"I will" Adam sighed

Eli then grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss as Dead Hand played in the background.

Not even two minutes Matt knocked on my window. I pulled on Eli's shirt not wanting him to stop and then held up my hand to Matt letting him know to wait a minute, after all he did interrupt Eli and I at the Dot.

After a few minutes Eli pulled away.

"6 o'clock Clare?"

"Yes Eli 6 o'clock" I said as I got out of Morty

"I love you Clare"

"I love you too Eli."

We then kissed one last time before I left.

Then it was off back off to school, how I hated school without Eli.


	3. Kristin

**CLARE POV**

"So what's up with you?" I asked Matt as we walked back into school

"What do you mean?"

"You basically interrupted Eli and I every time we tried to be alone."

"That's because I wanted to make it back to school on time"

"Sure you did" I said walking into school

"Lets just get to class." Matt said holding the door open for me

I just walked quietly.

We then stopped at our lockers mine wasn't too far from Matt's, then we walked to history together. I now understood why Eli hates Matt, but I didn't care because I know there's no way Matt can take me from Eli.

"Ready for History Clare?" Matt asked

"Yea, let's go." I told him as I shut my locker.

We then walked to history quietly. I took a seat in the middle of the class and like usual Matt sat next to me.

"Ok kids today I'm assigning partners to work on a class assignment due at the end of class"

Mr. Green then walked past my desk putting a history book on it along with a piece of paper he took from a box he carried with him.

"I gave half of you papers from my box I have with me, I only wrote down half of the names so it worked out. Please go sit with your partners and await instructions."

I unfolded my paper and seen "Matthew Robinson" written on it. I showed Matt my paper seeing that he didn't receive one.

"Hey partner" he said

_Couldn't there have been another Matt in this class?_ I thought. Matt and I then moved our desks together so we were facing each other and awaited instructions.

"Ok now that you all have your partners I am handing out a questioneer. Please try to finish before the bell rings."

I then sat looking at the history book's table of contents we had the same one in Degrassi.

"Clare I need to know what you've did in your old history class so I know if you're a head or behind." Mr. Green told me.

"Ok, I've looked at the table of contents in here and I've gotten to chapter 25" I told him.

"Wow you've gotten that far?"

"Well my old history teacher used to like to finish the whole text book by the end of the year." I said

"We're only on chapter 15 Inventions" He said, then walked away.

I looked at the questioneer and there were only 25 questions and they were pretty easy like "Who invented the light bulb?", "What was Ronald Regan fameous for?", "How many years in office did President Garfield do?" and things like that it seemed like a review of the past chapters.

I then started working on the questioneer on my own.

"Here" Matt said handing me his paper. "I found the first three"

I handed him his paper back "I'm on number 15" I said with my book still closed

"Eli wasn't lying when he said you're a genius" Matt exclaimed

I then finished like 10 minutes later and raised my hand. Mr. Green came over.

"Yes Clare?" He asked

"I'm finished, but my partner's not" I said

"How come, you two are supposed to work together and show each other where you got the answers"

"I didn't need the text book, I've did this before" I told him

He then took my questioneer and skimmed over it. "Every answer is correct on this" He said handing me my paper, then he turned to Matt "Matt why don't you work with a group to help you"

Matt just stayed seated and worked on his own. I then took out my pictures of Eli and I and decided to spend the extra time decorating my binder. I had added pictures of the ones we took with Adam too. I carefully placed the pictures in the clear sleeves on the cover of my binder. It didn't take long so I worked on the back since I still had leftover pictures. I had dropped a group photo of Eli, Adam, and I on the floor next to me.

"Here you dropped this" a girl said handing me my picture as she looked at it.

"Thank you" I said as I took my picture

"Who's in there with you?" she asked

"This is my boyfriend Eli" I pointed out "And this is Adam" I said

"It's so cool how close the three of you looked" she stated

"It is" I said

"Do you still see them?"

"Yea we just got done lunch together. They go to Degrassi which luckily for me isn't too far away and my boyfriend has a car"

"I wish my boyfriend had a car" She said "Oh my name is Kristin"

"I'm Clare" I told her

"Well Clare since I take it you've also finished the questioneer we should talk more."

"Ok what do you want to know"

"What class do you have next?"

"Study Hall"

"Me too I'll walk with you?"

"Deal"

"So Clare, what's the most rebellious thing you've ever done?"

"I've gotten matching piercings with my boyfriend" I told her

"Really?"

"Yea here's the picture" I said holding up my binder showing her the picture of Eli and I with our piercings.

"That's so cool now it's like you'll both have a way to remember each other"

"It is."

Matt then handed me his paper to look over..

"Perfect score, oh and Kristin's walking me to Study Hall I have computers with Ms. Docherty after that" I told Matt

"Ok I'll walk you to computers if you want" He said

"We have the same computer class too" Kristin said excitedly.

"We'll go together then?" I asked

"Of course do you need to ask" She said smiling, I laughed a little

I turned back to Matt "Kristin and I are in the same computer class too she'll walk with me"

Matt looked upset, but I didn't care after all I could tell he was trying to come between Eli and I, then the bell rang.

During study hall I finished my homework and talked to Kristin then it was time for computers.

"There are assigned seats in class, but the one next to me is open so you can sit there." Kristin said as we walked into class.

Just then I got a text from Alli and I let out a small squeal.

"Eli text you?" Kristin asked

"No Alli she's one of my best friends, but she moved across town to an all girl school, she's doing a lot better now."

"That's good so do you live near the school?" Kristin asked

"Yea it's a 15 minute walk, I live over on Edgemont St."

"I'll walk with you?" She said

"Eli's driving me he said he'll pick me up and drop me off, but it seems odd since he's coming over at 6, but I'll probably tell Eli to wait and make up an excuse to sneak out."

Just then class began. Kristin and I worked on projects together they were due next week. We exchanged phone numbers and addresses so we could go to each others houses if need be. Then the bell rang.

"Where's your locker Clare?" Kristin asked

"It's not too far from here" I said walking to it. "Here it is" I said

"Wow mine's right here" She said opening the locker next to mine.

We decided to leave school together.

**ELI POV**

"So what's up with that Matt guy I don't like him" Adam said as he got in the passenger side of Morty

"I don't either I hope he doesn't do anything to Clare"

"I'm sure he won't"

"I just wish I were there with her" I said as we drove away from Lake Hurst

"Me too"

"Well now it's back to gloom city" I said

"Wow what a nice name for school" Adam chuckled "But it does work since Clare isn't here, but Fifi's been keeping me company"

"Fifi?" I said raising an eyebrow

"It's her nickname"

"It's something you would name a dog" I chuckled as we sat by a stop sign

"Is not" Adam groaned

Just then there was a lady walking her dog next to Morty.

"Come on Fifi" I heard her say

I looked over to Adam trying not to laugh

"Dude that's not funny"

"Yea it is" I said breaking out in laughter.

Just then we got to school. I was dreading English. Adam and I then left Morty and went to class.

"Ms. Dawes" I said walking up to her. "Since Clare isn't here I would not like an English partner" I told her

"Well Mr. Goldsworthy I have to pair up everyone, but seeing how there's now an odd number of students I guess you can either ask Ms. Edwards to edit your work if you still talk to her."

"Ms. Dawes of course I still talk to Clare, she's still my girlfriend she just moved to Lake Hurst which is like a 15 minute drive." I said smugly

"Then I will allow you to work on your own as long as Ms. Edwards is able to edit your work, about projects I'm sure you'll want her to help so I'll see what can be done."

"That's all I ask, thank you"

I then walked back to my seat. I was happy that I didn't have to get a partner, but I also missed seeing Clare sitting in front of me. I then started to think about what she was doing and if she was with Matt.

We didn't do anything during English besides read which I didn't pay attention to the story I don't even recall turning the pages, then the bell rang.

"Eli only two classes left" Adam said

"Yea too bad it's going slow"

The next two classes went by pretty fast I actually had work to do so my mind stayed busy. Before I knew it school was over.

Adam waited by my locker to talk.

"Hey you still coming to see Clare?" I asked

"No Fi asked me to hang out with her. We're doing homework together" Adam said cheerfully.

"Ok I gotta run to get Clare." I then walked as fast as I could to Morty.

Once in Morty I threw my books in the back and started the ignition. I made it to Lake Hurst within 5 minutes, I didn't know I was going that fast.

I looked at my cell phone which read 3:10 only 5 minutes till Clare gets done school. I then decided to surprise her by parking Morty right near the school steps and wait in front of the passenger door.

It seemed like an eternity and when I seen Clare she was walking with some girl which made me happy since she wasn't with Matt. I smirked at her when she seen me and she smiled back.


	4. Eli Spends The Night

**CLARE POV**

"Bye Kristin, Eli's here" I told her as we walked down the steps "So what happened to Morty attracting a lot of attention?" I asked walking up to Eli

"Well, it's after school now, plus we'll attract attention on our own"

Eli then grabbed my waist and started kissing me passionately as if it's been months since he's seen me.

"Eli we should get going" I said

He then opened the passenger door for me and closed it when I got inside., then he walked around and got inside Morty.

"So who was that?" Eli asked

"That was Kristin, she's in my last three classes" I announced.

"Wow I'm surprised Matt wasn't with you" Eli said sarcastically

"I blew him off, he's been giving me weird vibes that I don't like, I'm going to see about getting my classes changed Monday, well my first and third."

We then drove to my house I showed Eli the way. I could tell he was happy that I was avoiding Matt.

My mom wasn't home when we got there so I invited Eli inside. I locked the door, then went to the kitchen, and I found a note on the fridge saying she got called in at 2 and would still be getting home at 1am, under the note was money for dinner.

"Wow my mom got called in early." I told Eli

"So now what?" Eli said

"Well today is Friday we could order some food" I said holding up the money my mom left as I walked over to Eli who was sitting on the couch "and perhaps and watch some TV?"

"Sounds good, food later our time together first" Eli said as he pulled me on his lap.

"Ok" I said as I put on the TV

Eli then started kissing me passionately I could tell where he was going with this.

"So my room?" I said breaking away form the kiss

Eli then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"What room?" Eli asked

"The second" I told him.

My bedroom door was already open since I forgot to close it before school so I didn't have to worry about Eli having to open the door. Once inside Eli kicked the door shut and placed me on my bed.

I grabbed the bottom of Eli's shirt un-tucking it from his pants, then I pulled it over his head. Eli then took my shirt off me, then he started to kiss my neck, he kissed all the way down to my bra once there he undid the back of it and took it off. He then started to kiss my breasts.

"Eli.." I moaned

He kept kissing me and working his way down. I fiddled with his pants button since he didn't wear a belt and Eli took off his pants, I took off mine.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked

"Yea in your nightstand." Eli said out of breath

I raised an eyebrow

"I put it in there when you weren't paying attention when we were packing your things."

As Eli kissed my stomach I reached in my nightstand and took out a pack of condoms, I then ripped one off and sat it on my nightstand. Eli then took off my panties as I put my hand in his boxers.

"Clare" he moaned

"Eli" I moaned back

Eli then took off his boxers and I handed him the condom. Eli then put it on and leaned back over me and kissed me.

"Eli" I moaned as I felt him enter my body

"Clare" he moaned back

Eli's thrusts then became harder and faster. I bit his neck so I didn't scream.

"Clare" Eli screamed causing me to bite harder "Clare" Eli screamed louder

"Eli" I screamed as I stopped biting his neck afraid I'd draw blood

"Clare" Eli screamed as he reached his peak

"Eli" I moaned as the thrusts were slowing down.

Eli then moved besides me on the bed and looked around the room as he removed the condom and cleaned up.

"Oh I found your robe in one of my boxes" I said to Eli as I looked at the back of my door.

"I've been looking for that I wondered where it got to." He said with a smirk.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be the only one that has my address is Kristen, but it's 6 and she knows you're here, plus she's currently on a date with her boyfriend" I said as I got out of bed

"Someone from your mom's work?" Eli asked as he also got out of bed

"No they don't know the address" I said as Eli and I put our robes on, mine was pink Eli's was black.

Just then there was another knock. Eli and I then walked downstairs to answer the door with nothing on, but our robes.

I then walked to the door and answered it.

"Were you about to get in the shower or something?"

"No Matt" I said loud enough Eli could here

"Good then I can come in" Matt pushed past me

"How did you get my address?" I said with my arms crossed

"Well, simple I found out Kristin had it when I was talking to her boyfriend Justin. I told him I needed it and it was important. He wouldn't give me it so I told him I'll give him fifty bucks for your address." Matt said with a smile.

"Wow fifty bucks, you sound like you're stalking my girlfriend" Eli said as he walked out of the kitchen in his robe.

"So what's with the robes?" Matt asked

"Our clothes are upstairs" I said

"I hope I didn't interrupt" Matt said sarcastically

"You didn't we just finished before you knocked." Eli said with a smirk on his face

"Matt!" I yelled "Eli is my boyfriend what we do or don't do is none of your business stop trying to come between us you're not going to win." I said angrily I just got tired of him always getting in the way.

My phone then rang it was my mom calling. Everyone stopped talking.

"Hi mom" I said into the phone

"I'm sorry Clare, I won't be home till late tomorrow afternoon I have to stay near the hospital so I'm staying with a friend of mine named June, you can have a friend stay if you want."

"Eli?" I asked

"Clare you know I don't approve"

"Mom you took me out of Degrassi, all my friends now have to drive to get here and Kristen is possibly staying with her boyfriend so -" she cut me off

"Don't you have any other female friends that you've made today?"

"No mom, are you trying to scar me for life I mean first Darc leaves for Kenya, you and dad divorce, then you take me out of Degrassi and away from Adam and Eli, now look what's going on you're trying to separate Eli and I you're going to mentally scar me for life I'm going to be so traumatized." I yelled I heard Eli chuckle in the background

"Fine Clare, Eli can stay the night, just keep your door open in case I come home."

"I will and thank you mom." I said happily as I hung up the phone.

"Wow exaggerate much Clare?" Eli chuckled.

"Well it helped me talk my mom into letting you spend the night." I said to Eli as I walked towards him.

"Back to the conversation earlier what makes you so sure I'm trying to come between you two?" Matt asked I had forgotten he was even there

"Everything" Eli said "Will you please leave Clare and I have things to do?"

Eli then pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I grabbed the collar on his robe and pulled him towards me, Eli then licked my bottom lip and I granted him access.

"Ahem" Matt said clearing his throat causing Eli and I to look over. "I'm still here"

"Right" Eli said "Sorry man I forgot."

"Sorry Matt I forgot too." I said facing him, he was starting to really bother me and I was getting fed up with his antics. "Eli we should get dressed and order food"

"Or we can stay in our robes and just watch movies while we wait for the food"

"What kind do you want?" I asked Eli

"I don't care" Matt announced

"She wasn't asking you." Eli said "Well Clare how about Chinese?"

"Chinese it is lets find a menu"

Eli and I then just totally ignored Matt and we ordered our food once we found the menu. Matt finally got the hint and left.

"And this is why I worry about you Clare" Eli said sounding concerned

"I'll just tell the school he's stalking me and get my classes changed." I told Eli

"Don't forget to have a restraining order put against him." Eli said I giggled. "Clare, I was being serious."

"Eli, Matt and I go to the same school how exactly is the restraining order supposed to work?"

"Well, we'll figure out something."

Eli and I then put on some movies and ate dinner when it arrived. We ended up going to bed at 11.


	5. Matt's Past

**Thought I should fill everyone in about somethings from Matt's past so here you will know somethings about Matt and what to expect from him. **

**

* * *

**

**CLARE POV**

I woke up and turned over to see Eli.

"Good morning Blue Eyes" he said

"Mmm, morning Eli"

Eli and I then kissed I was still tired from last night. Eli and I both got little sleep after my mom called and said she wasn't coming home and that she had what she needed.

"Ready for round…I kinda lost track after 3" Eli said with a smirk

"I didn't keep track and I'm still tired." I told Eli

I then checked my phone for texts and my mom texted me saying she'll call later and she wasn't going to be home today. I got another text, but decided no to even open it. I looked at my phone and the time was 12:25pm. Ugh time to get up.

"Eli did you see where my robe went to?" I noticed he was putting his on

"Yea, here" he said handing me my robe as I forced myself out of bed.

Eli helped me out of the bed and I was so groggy I almost fell over.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to."

"What time did we go to sleep, because I recall seeing the sun rise"

"I think we went to sleep at 8am" Eli said

"In that case I will take a short nap"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Eli said

"I'll go with you" I told him.

We went down stairs and I stood beside the door as Eli answered it.

"Hello is Clare here"

"Yea she's right here." Eli said

I then moved next to Eli.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No Kristin you didn't we just woke up not that long ago, come in"

I then fully opened the door for Kristin to come in.

"I texted you earlier to let you know I'll be stopping by, but I guess you didn't get it."

"No I did notice I had two texts one was from my mom and I thought the second was also from her."

"Clare, I'm going to get dressed." Eli announced "Did you unpack all your boxes yet?"

"No why?"

"Just asking."

"So what's up?" I said to Kristin

"Nothing I came by to see if you wanted to hang out since I'm not talking to Justin, I found out he sold your address to Matt last night without my permission and there's a hearse parked in front of your house."

"Yea the hearse is Eli's we call him Morty and Matt told me when he came by, but how did you find out?"

"Well Justin and I were on a date and Matt came over to us and said that he was having trouble coming between you and Eli and that you had sex with him already I told him that was none of his business to tell anyone or even know for that matter."

"Really" I said as I crossed my arms

"Yea it's typical Matt though when Matt and I first met I was dating Justin we were going on our 4 month anniversary I had made my parents move here so I could be with him."

"And what did Matt do" Just then I heard a loud noise come from my room

"Eli what are you doing up there?" I yelled

"Looking through your boxes that weren't unpacked. I snuck a few things into one of them for you."

"Like what?"

"My red pajama bottoms you like and one of my shirts to match"

"And how come you don't tell me about it?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

I just shook my head and continued my conversation with Kristin

"So what did he do?"

"Just about everything in his power to separate us. It led to Justin spending every minute with me, we even spent last summer together, it's bought us closer in a weird way."

"Found them" Eli yelled I giggled.

"So now Matt's stalking me. How do I get him to stop?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I will tell you this if you were single I think Matt would stalk you twice as much he's creepy like that which is why I wanted to walk you to the classes we had together and why I wanted to walk you home."

"So you were only looking out for me, you're so sweet"

"It's no problem you're really nice and I wanted to help you I was going to warn you about Matt on the walk home, but since your boyfriend picked you up I couldn't. I also didn't expect Justin to sell Matt your address since he knows how Matt is."

"Great I'm getting an alarm system now and I'm switching classes, just not the ones I have with you." Eli then came downstairs

"Good I wouldn't want that, you're basically my only friend at school."

"Really? Because you're my only friend too."

"Yea Matt and I got into a fight last month and he told the whole school I was a slut and started rumors, but they died down, I just hope it doesn't affect your rep."

"I really don't care about my rep."

"That's true she doesn't, her rep at Degrassi would've been trashed if she had one." Eli said as he stood beside me

"Really how?"

"Well she hangs out with a friend Adam and I"

"Oh yea I saw the pictures, I didn't find anything wrong with that"

"Well if you haven't noticed the way I dress and my nails are black." Eli pointed out.

"Ok, so you dress differently from any other guy I've seen at Lake Hurst big deal"

"I got bullied because of it causing Clare to be in the middle of it all."

"I would've been in the middle anyway Fitz threw Adam into a door. A freaking door Eli." I said in a slightly raised voice

"Wait that cute guy with the beanie got thrown through a door?" Kristin questioned

"Yea, you'll meet him so you'll probably know why then."

"Well I have to go Justin is probably at my house driving my parents crazy after a year and four months of dating you kinda know what to expect, but he knows nothing is ever going to separate us kinda like nothing is ever going to separate you and Eli, but if something or someone tries you'd have me here to help." Kristin said as she made her way to the door.

"Bye Kristin" I said, Eli waved

"Bye you two" Kristin waved shutting the door behind her.


	6. Getting Fi and Adam

**This chapter is basically OOC along with the next one, but it works. ****

* * *

**

**CLARE POV**

I was still in my robe when Kristin left.

"Hey why don't you get changed so I can make some scrambled eggs for us?" Eli said

"You cook?" I said sarcastically

"Only scrambled eggs, everything else I make unless it's cooked in a microwave tends to burn." Eli stated I giggled

"Ok I'll get dressed" I then gave Eli as kiss before getting dressed.

I looked in my room and noticed Eli had opened both of my boxes and went through them looking for the clothes he gave me which I better get back. I picked out my outfit to wear today which consists of tight short denim jeans and a black Evanescence t-shirt that was way too long. I looked in the mirror and the shirt covered the shorts making it seem like I was only in a t-shirt just like I had planned.

I was about to do my hair when my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hey mom" I said into the phone

"Hey Clare, I'm sorry, but I'm swamped at work again I'll be staying at June's for the next two weeks or longer don't worry , June has clothes here that she gave me they're too small for her, Eli can stay there with you."

"Mom, Eli goes to Degrassi still and I would like a mother once in a while. Then there's food we have no money here, I'm being stalked at school literally by some guy named Matt he even came to the house mom. I kinda need you here."

"Honey, there's nothing I can do unless you want me to quit? Look, just tell the principal on Monday, there's a credit card in my dresser it has about $3,000 on it and your father has been adding about $500 for child support each week even before we got the divorce he's added money to it, basically for emergencies. I'll call your father and tell him about the stalker and see if he can pay for an alarm system or something. I'll try to come home as soon as I can, I'll send people from work to check up on you too and have someone surveillance the house until the alarm system gets put in. I really need to go. I love you"

Then I heard a click.

_Gee thanks mom_ I thought, but at least she was still protective of me. I then did my hair and went downstairs.

Eli was just putting the eggs on a plate when I walked into the kitchen. I decided to sneak up behind him after he put the pan down.

I put my arms around his waist causing him to jump.

"God Clare, couldn't you be less sneaky?" Eli asked removing my hands.

"Yes, if I wanted to" I said to him

Eli then turned around.

"What's with the t-shirt?" He asked as we sat down to eat breakfast

"I found it, in a box Darcy must have left it, why don't you like it?" I asked

"As much as I like the idea of you wearing nothing but a t-shirt, your mom could come walking in."

"Well who said I was in just a t-shirt, and my mom won't be home for two weeks." I stated Eli raised an eyebrow

"Two weeks?"

"Yup she called and told me to use her credit card there's over $3,000 on it" I said taking a bite to eat.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to stay with you for the two weeks." Eli stated

"What about school?" I said

"Well school still starts at 8, I can wake up at 7:00, and leave by 7:45, what time do you start school?"

"8:15, don't worry Kristin and Justin walk to school also so I'll just walk with them."

"See everything works I could even pick you up after school and take you out to lunch during school."

"Speaking of which what about English?"

"Well Ms. Dawes understands how I feel and told me since there's an odd number of students now, and I'm still with you, she's allowing me to work on my own as long as you edit my work."

"Good."

"So what do we do today?" Eli said as we finished eating

"Well rumor has it you have a fake ID"

"Yea and?"

"And I would like some drinks, maybe have a party, we can invite some friends for the night."

"Wow Clare you're becoming quite the rebel" Eli smirked as he cleared the table and washed off dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I giggled. "Well if we're going out you definitely need to change your outfit."

"I do have shorts on underneath" I said as we finished cleaning up

"Well you can't tell and I do want to have to get into a fight because some guy is checking you out."

"Ok I'll change." I said

I then went to my room and changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans with a hot pink t-shirt with a rhinestone studded skull and crossbones that Alli had given me before she left, the shirt was a little tight, I then slipped on a pair of black flats and went to get my mom's credit card, once I had it I put it in my purse and walked downstairs.

Eli was sitting on the couch when I seen him.

"Ready?" I asked

He stood up and turned around.

"Clare, put a jacket on or I'll rip that shirt off and take you right here"

Not wanting Eli to rip off my shirt I put on a jacket and zipped it up. We then left the house.

"I texted Adam letting him know what was going on and we're now picking up him and Fi" I said as we headed out the door.

"Ok Kristin is bringing Justin I'm texting her when we get back."

"Ok." Eli said as I checked to make sure I locked the door.

We then headed into Morty and drove off to Eli's so he can get clothes I waited in Morty. Eli didn't really take all that long I jumped when he opened the back of Morty to put his bags inside.

"Aww you changed I was hoping I'd still get the pajama bottoms and the shirt" I groaned

"Don't worry they're in my duffel bag." he smirked as we drove off to Fi's

"I'm going to text Adam since I don't feel like going up to get them" Eli said as we got in front of Fi's condo

"Ok I told Kristin we'll be home in half an hour."

"Ok and they're coming down now, they'll just have to sit in the back or something"

"Well Fi can sit next to me"

Just then Fi and Adam came outside and got into Morty. I moved closer to Eli to give him some room. Adam put a small suitcase in the back with him and Fi kept one of hers on her lap as she sat next to me.

Eli raised a eyebrow at as if to ask why he has a suitcase.

"It contains both of our things for the night" Adam said looking at the suitcase that was next to him "So where are we going to now?" Adam asked as Eli pulled away

"I thought we were going to Clare's" Fi replied

"We are, we're just stopping for some alcohol first" Eli said

"And how do we do that?" Fi asked

"Eli has a fake ID and my mom's credit card." I said

"Oh Eli take my credit card, buy me two bottles of two bottles of Krug, Clos Du Mesnil 1995(1)? Oh and I'll buy the rest of the drinks so we don't need to use the money from Clare's mom"

"Sure, but you'll have to write the brands down or Adam and I won't remember them" Eli said

"Dude, I can't no ID" Adam said

"On the contrary, I made up a fake for you last week, but we've been busy I just didn't find the time to give it to you"

"Oh, well then I guess I'm going inside too."

"We're here Adam" Eli said as he pulled into a parking spot.

Adam and Eli then got out and went inside. I was happy Eli still had my mom's credit card so they didn't put too much money on Fi's.

"I hope they have it." Fi said

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Its really expensive not many places carry it because of the price." Fi said sadly

Just then Adam came out.

"Fi are you sure you want two bottles of the Cristal Brut it's like extremely expensive"

"Yea it's not that expensive only like 900 dollars a bottle." Fi said nonchalantly

"It's 770 dollars here" Adam replied

"Get four then." Fi replied excitedly

Adam then left and I looked over at Fi.

"What you gotta have the good stuff, it'll be for just the two of us. So when does your mom come back?"

"Who knows." I said "She said she'll _try_ to be home in two weeks last time I talked to her."

"Does Eli know?"

"No I told him she's coming home in two weeks and he's staying with me."

"Oh, I bought wine and shot glasses I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't I was going to have Eli stop to get some."

Just then Adam and Eli walked out each having two bags, they carefully sat them in the back. Then we were off to my house.

* * *

**1. The Second most expensive champagne(I googled it) I was going to use the first expensive one, but the price was 17k for a bottle.**


	7. Party

When we got to my house I noticed Kristin and Justin waiting by the door. Eli then parked the car and shut off the ignition. Kristin then jumped on the hood of Morty I had an idea of what she was going to say but shook my head.

"Do you know her?" Fi asked

"Yea" I said

"Clare you're late" Kristin said to me as Fi got out of the hearse

"I'm not pregnant" I joked as I slid out Eli chuckled

Him and Adam then went to get the drinks and their bags, Justin walked over to help them. Fi entwined our arms as I shut the door to Morty.

"Fi this is Kristin, Kristin this is Fi" I introduced them as we walked to the door so I can unlock it.

"I'll go check the rooms anyone got a knife" Kristin asked

"Kristin the windows are all locked, nothing to worry about." I said

Then Kristin introduced Fi and I to Justin, then my dad called.

"Hey dad." I said

"Hey Clare, your mother called me and told me about your stalker problem, I'm sending an alarm company over tomorrow and there's a body guard I hired to keep a watch on the house is there anything I should know about besides Eli staying there?" My dad asked

"Yea please don't tell mom I'm having a few friends over for the night as well." I told my dad

"Ok well I need to know what the Matt guy looks like so I can tell the body guard."

"Well he's as tall as KC he has the same color hair, but no bangs, and he wears baggy clothes" I stated

"Anything else I need more details like his eye color, hair length…"

I then got Kristin to describe him to my dad.

"What's going on?" Eli asked as he set the bags down.

"My dad hired a body guard to watch the house and we're getting an alarm system tomorrow." I stated

"Why?" Adam questioned

"What's wrong?" Fi asked

"Well I'm being stalked by some jerk in school." I told them.

"Here Clare your dad wants to talk to you." Kristin said handing me the phone.

"Hey dad"

"Hey I have all the info I need the body guard will be there soon. I love you"

"I love you too."

I then hung up the phone. Eli and Adam were going through all the drinks. It was already 5:00.

"Ok we didn't really know what to get so we got three bottles of Jack Daniels, three bottles of Vodka, four bottles of Fi's champagne, three six packs of beer, three bottles of some weird stuff called Cognac Hennessy brand, and four bottles of Godiva for the females." Eli said as him and Adam unpacked the bags. "We only paid like $600 for everything not counting Fi's champagne, I hope you don't mind Clare, but I put it on your mom's card."

"I don't mind" I said

"You could've put everything on my card and I have to have my bubbly" Fi said taking one of her bottles of champagne

"Oh Kristin I almost forgot this is Adam" I said pulling Adam to my side "Adam this is Kristin"

"So you're Adam" Kristin said "Clare has pictures of you in her binder, the three of you look so close"

"Yea we're best friends" Adam stated.

"Oh before we drink we need to get sleeping arrangements down." I stated "Eli and I have my room it's the second door on the left. My mom's room is off limits it's the last door, however the other two are yours to pick from." I said. "Oh each room has it's own bathroom."

"I call the one at the top of the stairs" Fi said "If that's all right with you Adam"

"It's fine Fi" Adam stated.

Everyone but Fi and I took their bags upstairs leaving us to ourselves. I then grabbed a bottle of Godiva.

"You can have some of my bubbly" Fi said pouring herself a glass

"I'll have a small taste, but the Godiva has chocolate in it" I told her.

I didn't care for the taste of her champagne, so I tried some Godiva and it was awesome the chocolate mixed well with the alcohol in it, but the alcohol was still a little strong.

"I'm claiming this bottle" I said to Fi as I held up the bottle of Godiva.

I then took a sip of it and sat on the couch as Fi bought over her bottle of champagne and took a seat next to me. Then everyone came down.

"Drinking without me Edwards" Eli said sarcastically

"Only a little I took a liking to this Godiva stuff here" I said

"I'm taking the Vodka" Kristin stated as she grabbed a bottle

"I got the Jack" Eli said after taking a sip of it.

"I got the Cognac" Adam said

"Which leaves me to my beer" Justin added

We all then sat around the living room. I sat on the mini sofa next to Eli with his arm around me, Fi sat next to Adam with his arm around her, and Justin sat on the love seat with Kristin on his lap.

"So who wants to play a drinking game?" Fi asked

"What about food?" I asked

"Pizza anyone?" Eli said

No one objected, but Fi so we decided that Fi would order sushi and I'd order pizza. We all then decided to stop drinking until after we digested our food.

"What now?" Fi asked

"Well we can watch a movie" I said as I got out the movies

"Nothing scary" Fi said

"I don't own anything scary" I replied and the guys groaned

We then all decided to watch the comedy "Rush Hour" with Chris Rock and Jackie Chan

Half way into the movie the doorbell rang and the pizza showed up as well as my new body guard and Fi's sushi. I invited the body guard inside he introduced himself as "Killer" he was huge and looked like he can throw Fitz through a wall plus more. He told us how he'd sit outside and keep an eye on the place and leave when the alarm company comes tomorrow and that he had everything he needed including food. We got back to the movie once he left.

An hour after we finished our food we decided to start drinking, everyone then grabbed their bottles.

"So who wants to play a drinking game?" Fi asked

"What are the instructions?" I asked

"Who ever says a word with a certain letter has to take a shot according to how many of that certain letter was in that word like if the letter was 'p' and someone said 'apple' you'd have to drink two shots"

"I'm in, but what letter?" I said

"I'm in too, but Justin takes twice the shots since he has beer and everyone else has stronger drinks" Kristin announced

Everyone else then said they'd play too and agreed that Justin would have to take twice the shots we took.

"Well since we had pizza and sushi and both contain an "i" how about "i"? Adam asked

"Ok" I said and everyone again agreed.

"What movie are we watching now?" Justin asked

"That's two shots" Fi said as she pulled out 8 shot glasses and passed them around

Everyone then took two shots except for Justin who took eight.

"How about Rush Hour Two?" I asked

We then sat and watched Rush Hour Two.

"Can someone pause this while I go to the bathroom"

"That's three more" Adam announced

"I'll take my three when I get back"

"Gee Kristin thanks I gotta drink six shots" Justin said

"Great now that adds four, now you have to take twenty shots person that has beer" I stated looking at Justin

Everyone then took their shots.

"Wanna have fun in our room later" Eli whispered in my ear

Eli and I then took two shots

"Of course do you even have to ask" I whispered back in his ear.

After twenty minutes of playing the game and talking we had taken a total of 30 shots leaving Justin with 60 and everyone was now drunk including Justin.

"Eli it's 10:40 time for bed" I said in a slurred voice

"That's thee shots" Adam said

"My bottle's empty" I announced

Eli and I then did the best we could to get up the stairs. I basically crawled up them with Eli trying to help me. Once we got to my room I stripped off my clothes and passed out.


	8. Surprises

I woke up to small nibbles on my neck I then opened my eyes, here I was naked and Eli was nibbling at my neck I think he was naked too.

"Eli, we need to stop and see if everyone else is awake it's 12pm and why am I naked?"

"You crawled up the stairs, came in here, stripped, then passed out." Eli stated, looked at me, and said "Then I took advantage of you." with a smile as he started to nibble again

"You did not" I said hitting him playfully

"I know, but you were really wasted." Eli chuckled smiling into my neck

"Yea I don't remember much just pieces of last night" I stated

Eli went back to nibbling at my neck.

"Eli we need to stop I don't want everyone hearing us right now."

"Fine, but we'll continue this later."

Eli handed me my pajamas as I put them on I don't know why he handed me my pajamas. I didn't feel like I was hung over which was a surprise.

"Ready?" Eli asked as he held out his hand

"Yea, but why are we wearing pajamas?" I asked as I took his hand

"Precautions" Eli smirked, I didn't bother questioning him

We then started to look for everyone it seemed empty. I then started to hear a small noise from the living room, Eli must have heard it too because he held my hand tighter. When we got to the steps Adam and Fi were watching TV.

"What's going on?" Eli asked as we walked down the steps

"Shh you'll wake Kristin and Justin" Adam said is a raised whisper as we neared the couch, his eyes never left the screen.

"What are you watching?" I asked in a whisper

"The news" Fi said

Eli and I sat down with them watching it.

"Due to heavy wind later this evening and all day tomorrow all Toronto schools have been urged to shut down leaving students home from school on Monday. We urge everyone to stay inside."

"Well there's seems to be no school tomorrow so I guess everyone's staying here again tonight." I said

Kristin and Justin then came downstairs all of us in our pajamas.

"What's up?" Justin asked

"All Toronto schools are closed tomorrow due to storm warnings." Fi said

Just then there was a knock at the door. I opened it with Eli by my side, it was the alarm company. I showed them in and they started to set up the alarm system, Eli and I then went back to sit with everyone on the couch.

"What should we have for breakfast?" Kristin asked

"Whatever you want" I said

Kristin then went into the kitchen and looked around opening and closing cabinets.

"I hope everyone likes French toast and no one is allowed to stop me from cooking because I want to cook." Kristin said

After Kristin cooked we all ate then sat back on the couch trying to figure out what to do.

"Truth or Dare?" Adam asked

"Played it too much" Justin said

"Drinking games?" Fi asked

"Too early" I said

"Plus we need something that will tell us more about each other" Kristin said

"21 Questions?" Adam asked

We all agreed and all thought Adam should go first and the person that was asked a question should go next.

"Ok, Kristin how long have you and Justin been together?" Adam asked

"1 year and 6 months" Kristin replied "Clare what's your most embarrassing moment?"

I blushed as I was sitting on Eli's lap.

"Yea Clare what's your most embarrassing moment?" Eli said nudging at my waist

"Ok I'll tell you, but no more questions about it after that" I demanded

"Come on Clare it can't be that bad" Adam said

"You were known as 'Saint Clare' back at Degrassi until Eli showed up. how bad could it be" Fi added

"Ok in 9th grade a teacher caught me with a vibrator in my bag" I said as I looked down. "No I did not use it and no more questions on this subject." I stated

"Wait you had a vibrator and never told me?" Eli stated more than asked

"Well it never came up." I said "Ok Fi why did you choose to come back to Degrassi?" I asked

"Well in New York I was in an abusive relationship, I thought everyone knew by now." Fi said shyly

"I'm sorry" I told her

"It's ok you didn't know." she replied "Adam what's you biggest secret?" Fi asked

"I'm FTM female to male transgender" Adam said shyly

"Oh so that's why you wouldn't cuddle with me last night, well now tonight since I know I expect you to cuddle with me mister" Fi stated

"I will" Adam said as he moved Fi on his lap.

"Guys I feel slightly hung over I'm going back to bed" Justin stated

"I'll go with you" Kristin said

"Eli what's the most painful thing you've did" Adam asked

"Got matching piercings with Clare." Eli said as he rubbed his ear. "Adam what's one thing you hate right now?"

"The fact that Drew thinks I took Fi from his as revenge for whatever" Adam stated

"Wait you didn't take me from anyone" Fi said

"Clare, I've heard Jenna Middleton started some rumor about you what was it?" Adam asked with an eyebrow raised

"Well she told everyone I got a boob job, don't worry I got my paybacks" I stated

"Boob job? Does she really think that little of you?" Eli asked rhetorically

"How did you find out?" Fi asked

"Well Eli she must think that little of me and Fi, I can't say or Eli will go on a killing rampage" I stated

"I won't kill anyone I promise" Eli said as he rubbed my waist

"You'll get into a fight and get pissed" I stated

"No I won't I promise"

"Ok" I said as I looked down, then looked up "Wesley asked me if he could walk me to class after I got my eyes done and I said sure, well at the door way we talked for a second or two and then he said 'Can I touch them' I thought he meant my eyes which seemed kind of weird, but I allowed it and I shut my eyes, next thing I know Wesley's grabbing my boobs, then everything came out in the open."

"Wait Wesley as in the dork Wesley got to touch your boobs before I did?" Eli said angrily his fists clenching at my sides.

"It was before I met you Eli, you weren't even in my life until the next day when you ran over my glasses and you said you won't fight anyone, kill anyone, or get pissed Eli"

"I'm not pissed just a little mad and jealous."

"Eli, you don't have to be remember I love you and you're it for me." I said placing a kiss on Eli's lips.

We played 21 questions for hours even after the alarm was set up, we all went out for lunch since it wasn't bad out and watched a movie before dinner. After the movie we had decided to go out to dinner until we looked out the window and the wind was really strong, so we made leftovers which Fi wasn't really fond of, but she ate anyway.

"Lets not drink tonight" Kristin said as she washed her dishes

"Well Eli and I were going to turn in anyway so it's just you four and the alarm is on" I said as I winked at Eli

"Guys it's only 9" Justin stated Adam gave him a look and Justin said "Ohh, have fun and use protection"

"Gross we don't all need to know what they'll be doing thank you Justin. I would've rather liked to continue thinking they were just going to bed like in sleep." Kristin said

"We'll see you tomorrow" Eli said grabbing my hand smirking at what Kristin said while everyone laughed

The two of us then walked to our room and I sat on the bed once Eli shut the door.

"Now I can continue what I started earlier" Eli stated as he leaned in to kiss me.

I fell onto my back, Eli opened my legs wide enough so he can fit between them, rubbed his hands up my shirt, wanting me to take it off, so I did, Eli took his off as well within a matter of minutes our clothes were all over the room.

Eli started to tease me as he moved his dick against my folds not letting it go inside.

"Eliii stop teasing me" I whined

"Or what?" He asked

"Or this" I said as I grabbed his dick and started massaging it

"Clare" he moaned softly

I then released my grasp on his dick.

"Why did you stop?"

"To give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Ok I get the point"

Eli put on a condom and thrust his dick so hard inside me. He moaned softly and I bit my bottom lip holding it in so I didn't scream. The harder and faster his thrusts got the more I bit my lip to hold in the screams.

"You keep biting your lip it's going to bleed" Eli said breathing heavily

I nodded still biting my lip.

"Trying not to scream?"

I nodded.

"Scream or do you forget it only makes me want you more."

"Eli!" I screamed

He smiled and his thrusts became even faster and harder

"Clare!"

"Holy fuck Eli!" I screamed

"Oh God Clare"

"E-Eli harder"

His thrusts became even harder and faster as we got closer.

"Fuck Eli"

"Clare"

"E-Eli I'm so close"

"So am I Clare"

"Fuck Fuck Eli…I'm cuming" I screamed

"Oh shit Clare" Eli screamed as his thrusts became slower

Eli pulled out causing me to moan at the loss as he rolled beside me. I looked to him and smiled as he moved my sweaty bangs out of my eyes and I moved his sweaty bangs out of his eyes as well.

"That was just…"

"The best sex you ever had?" Eli smirked

"More like Oh My God"

Eli chuckled "I'm glad"

He kissed my forehead and then went to clean up. I rolled over and went to sleep.

_Buzz Buzz_

"Ugh" Eli groaned

"Eli can you answer it I'm too tired."

Eli reached over and grabbed my phone so I didn't have to.

"Was the sex that good?"

I nodded.

"It's just a text from your mom saying she's not coming home."

I shot up and read over the text message that she sent it said she was staying with June since her husband just died and June didn't want to be alone. I was to stay here and she'd finish paying off the house. After reading the message I threw my phone into the wall in anger.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked

"I'm alone again" I said

"No you're not I'm here"

"Until you go back to school"

"Look I'll move in, I already told you that you're not losing me. I love you too much Clare"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"That's the first time you told me that. I love you too and I'll ask someone to move in we have enough rooms." I stated

"No you're my girlfriend I wouldn't trust anyone living with you, but me"

"What about your parents?"

"They'll understand, I'll text them now and explain everything."

I nodded knowing I wasn't going to win.

"They said it's fine and will most likely badger us or something, they'll transfer me as soon as they can"

I nodded and started to drift off to sleep in Eli's arms as a few tears fell down my cheeks.

"I love you Eli"

"I love you too Clare"


	9. Eli Moves In

I woke up to find Eli still sound asleep with his arms around me so I moved the hair out of his eyes and shut mine in hopes of drifting off again, but it didn't work. I rolled over remembering thoughts of last night and how loud Eli and I were. I blushed thinking that everyone probably heard.

"Morning Edwards"

"Morning Eli"

"So last night are you really moving in?"

"Yea my parents are dropping stuff off I explained everything to them last night after you fell asleep I also fixed your phone and told your mom I'm going to be staying with you she was pissed to say the least, but I told her if she didn't want me here she should just come back and she hung up on me" Eli chuckled after saying that

"Thank you and she really hung up?"

"Yea I thought it was funny and my parents are dropping my stuff off."

I kissed Eli and rolled out of bed. We both got dressed and went down stairs it was a little past one.

"Guys what the hell?" Adam yelled as we were half way down the stairs

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked while trying not to laugh

"Well first we hear moaning from both of you which was really disturbing, I was going to tell you to keep quiet, but the thought of you moaning louder stopped me, then I heard something being thrown against the wall and when I got to your bedroom door I heard you soothing Clare's sobs so what the hell did you do to her Eli?" Adam said

"He didn't do anything my mom's not coming back"

"Sweet, party everyday" Justin said "Oh and by the way we didn't really need to hear what you guys were doing last night."

"Yea it was very disturbing" Kristin added

"I was drunk so I wasn't paying attention" Fi said

"No it's not an everyday party although I have her credit card, we can get drunk though now and still be sober for school." I said

"Clare, my parents are dropping my stuff off" Eli said

"Who cares we'll hide." I said as I took my Godiva from Justin and started drinking it.

"Ugh I hate the fact that your parents broke you."

"They didn't break me per say, they just changed me."

I sat down and drank my Godiva not caring anymore I'm tired of getting hurt, but I know I can trust Eli and he's not going to leave me.

_Knock Knock _

"Great it's my parents" Eli said

I hid my bottle in the kitchen as Fi answered the door.

"Hi I'm Fiona please come into Clare's humble abode"

"Hi Fiona I'm Bullfrog and this is Cece is we're just dropping off a bunch of Eli's things."

Bullfrog and Cece stayed for a little interrupting mine and Fi's drinking time and I think Justin's too, but I couldn't tell. They stayed for about an hour before they left and then we ate lunch forced to by Eli.

"Now that lunch is over can I have my bottle of Godiva?"

"Fine only if you don't rely on it too much"

"I won't I just don't want to deal with everything until tomorrow."

"Ok"

I started to chug my bottle of Godiva and I stated to feel tipsy so I sat on Eli's lap

"Clare you're drunk" Eli stated

"Eli I'm tipsy and when does everyone have to go home?"

"I have to go home at 9 my mom's picking me up" Adam said

"Kristin and I are going home at 8"

"I'm going home with Adam" Fi said

And then my phone rang I chugged more of my Godiva before I answered.

"Hello?" I said

"Hi Clare"

"Darcy!" I yelled into the phone

"How are you"

"I'm good I'm having fun lots of fun" I said as I fell off of Eli's lap laughing hysterically

"Clare I told you that you were drunk come here" Eli said

"I'm fine Eli."

"Give me the bottle" Eli demanded

"No"

"Clare please." Eli said sadly

"Fine" I finished off the last of it's contents then handed the empty bottle to Eli

"Thank you"

"Who are you fighting with in the back ground?" Darcy asked

"My Eli, he tinks I'm drunk"

"I tink you are too and since when do you drink?"

"Dunno"

"Oh where's mom"

"Fuck knows"

"Let me talk to Eli"

"Phone Eli"

I watched as Eli took the phone from me and I went to get more Godiva as I stumbled across the living room. Fi ended up bringing me a new bottle.

"Thank you Fi"

"No problem I'm almost on my second bottle" Fi said in a slurred voice

"Give me that" Eli said as he tried to take my bottle of Godiva

I chugged some of it.

"No" I giggled and ran

"Clare this isn't a game"

I continued to laugh and run to the best of my ability. Josh and Kristin went out back to the patio and I chugged more of my Godiva and gave the bottle to Eli.

"I'll finish it later."

"No you won't"

I started to stumble up the stairs I only made it up two before Eli put his arm around my waist and helped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Tired I needs sleep"

"You _needs _sleep?'

"Mmm"

"You _needs_ to stay awake"

"Stop mocking"

"Fine"

Eli and I had just gotten to the top when I passed out in his arms. I woke up hours later in bed with Eli running his fingers through my hair.

"Good evening Blue Eyes" he said

"How long have I been passed out for?"

"A few hours and I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok I know you're fine now."

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you after you passed out in my arms, at first I thought you fainted, but then I realized you were lightly breathing so I knew you were sleeping."

"Ok what did Darcy have to say"

"Nothing much she's worried about you, but I told her I moved in with you and I'm starting Lake Hurst tomorrow with you"

"Good I won't be so alone now."

"Oh Adam bought up my things so I didn't have to and everyone left."

"Ok well then it's dinner time."

Eli and I went down stairs and we ate dinner which was pizza.

"Grocery shopping tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course"

Eli and I finished eating, then unpacked his things, then went to bed.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Just an authors note please don't reply to this since it will be taken down.

I'm currently trying to keep my mind busy so I'm trying to start an RP group on tumblr. if you RP or know someone who does please message me on here or on twitter I want to keep Eli and Clare together on said RP I'm also still working on stories so don't worry ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

I'm discontinuing this story because I can't come up with any new ideas for it, however if someone wants to "adopt" it or take it on as their own to finish it message or tweet me, the first person that does so will be the new owner.


End file.
